The candidate is a Pediatric Emergency Medicine subspecialist committed to a career in clinical research emphasizing patient-centered quality improvement and collaborative information management between parents and pediatric providers. His career goals include the development and evaluation of informatics-based data management and decision support tools that link parent-derived information directly to the care process. Electronic information management addresses AHRQ research priorities regarding error prevention, disparities in health, and patient-centered quality efforts through a comprehensive capture of valid and relevant data directly from diverse populations seeking care. The K08 award will provide the candidate with the protected time to pursue advanced study in three core topic areas deemed essential to his maturation as an independent researcher: 1) quality improvement; 2) technology; and 3) health communication. His career development will combine selected course work with mentored experiences through the Informatics and Health Communication Branch of the NCI and the National Initiative for Children?s Healthcare Quality. The research plan will produce two important products: 1) an electronic interface that meets accepted standards of user perceived quality and captures valid data from parental reports of asthma-specific histories; and 2) an electronic interface that improves parents? communication and partnership with providers and increases physicians? compliance with processes measures of quality in asthma care. Study 1, entitled SCRIBE (Studying the Capture and Relevance of Information Brought by parents to the clinical Encounter), will develop and test an electronic interface on the basis of user-perceived quality and the capture of valid data for asthma-specific history. Study 2, entitled PROVIDE (Parental Report Of Vital Information Directly to the clinical Evaluator), will present parent-derived information to providers in the content of current evidence-based guidelines and assess the effects of this electronically supported collaboration on parents? reports of satisfaction and process measures of quality. These studies will inform future efforts to promote patient-centered collaborative care through innovations in system design and information technology.